Pete (The Little Engine That Could)
Pete is a gruff, burly freight steam engine in the 1991 film The Little Engine That Could and Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could. ''The Little Engine That Could He coughed while he sleeps in the roundhouse with Farnsworth, Jebediah, Georgia and Tillie. He later pulled by Tillie to Tower. He coughed up dark smoke and Tower started to sneeze. As Tower is recovering, he notices Chip sneezing at the smoke. Tower sternly scolds Pete to watch where he's blowing his smoke before carrying out his orders to take a nearby freight train over the mountain to the town. Pete puffs away to fulfill his task, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke which causes Tower to sneeze even more violently. Later that day, Pete returns to the roundhouse with his freight train until he sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. Pete applied his brakes and stops right next to Rollo after he moves over from Pete. He rudely wheeshed Rollo and made him wet. Missy walks up to him and explains that Georgia has broken down and they won’t make it unless he helps them. Pete refused to pull the something as trivial as a child’s play thing, because just took a freight train with a printing press over the mountain. He then finishes by getting nasty with Missy, steaming away and leaving her in tears. Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could According to a flashback story Spike Bulldog told Tillie, Pete was also one of the engines that built a new tracks over the mountain. He coughed while he sleeps in the roundhouse with Farnsworth, Jebediah, Georgia and Tillie. He later pulled by Tillie to Tower. He coughed up dark smoke and Tower started to sneeze. As Tower is recovering, he notices Chip and Tom sneezing at the smoke. Tower sternly scolds Pete to watch where he's blowing his smoke before carrying out his orders to take a nearby freight train over the mountain to the Big City. Pete puffs away to fulfill his task, leaving behind a thick cloud of smoke which causes Tower to sneeze even more violently. Later that day, Pete returns to the roundhouse with his freight train until he sees Rollo waving his red flag to stop him. Pete applied his brakes and stops right next to Rollo after he moves over from Pete. He rudely wheeshed Rollo and Tom and made them wet. Missy walks up to him and explains that Georgia has broken down and they won’t make it unless he helps them. Pete refused to pull the something as trivial as a child’s play thing, because just took a freight train with a printing press over the mountain to the Big City. He then finishes by getting nasty with Missy and causing Jerry to hide in her skirt, steaming away, leaving her in tears and Tom shaking his fist in anger. Pete was one of the engines to hear about the broken breakwater. Spike and Tower sent him, Farnsworth and Jebediah as the second shift to repair the breakwater. The three of them were resting in the sheds at Harbortown and look out at the storm clouds on the horizon. Farnsworth, Pete and Jebediah were working on the breakwater during the storm and witnessed Tillie, Tom, Jerry, Scuffy the Tugboat and his friends throw a big rock to the hole. Tillie shows Pete she pulls the birthday train. Pete warns Tillie about the Ghost Train, who runs an old tracks Jebediah used over the mountain. Trivia *Pete's voice actor Peter Cullen also voiced Eeyore from Disney's Winnie the Pooh series, and Optimus Prime from The Transformers Film Series *Pete is very similar to Kirby from Disney's ''The Brave Little Toaster series Category:The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Trains Category:Tom and Jerry & The Little Engine That Could characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Engines Category:Grumpy characters Category:The Little Engine That Could (1991) characters